Sword Art Online: The Hunted
by Knight Of The Revelant
Summary: Daku Koujiro son of the creator of SAO,At the age of fifteen, he decided to go off on his own and have a own place. Three years later, Daku received a gift called a NerveGear from his father and decided to give it a shot the game that his parents was developing. Daku didn't know that it was a trap that his father made to make the game more interesting, and even set a bounty on him.
1. OC BIO

OC BIO

Name: Dāku Koujiro

Gender: Male

Birthdate: September 3, 2004

System Name: Dāku

Age: 18

Race: Japanese

Parents: Akihiko Kayaba and Rinko Koujiro

Appearance: Short Spikey Hair, Brown Eyes, Body that is both muscular and lean(just Imagine Dante's muscle build from DMC). He wears a grey long sleeve shirt with a dark blue autumn bomber jacket. His pants is dark grey selvedge jeans, consist with black work boots. He wears sports sunglasses with silver lens.

Personality: Stoic, Given that he rarely shows emotion due to his lack of childhood and friends, He will act cautious to anyone that he doesn't know,he can be a compassionate friend if given the chance or even take the blame for somebody else.

Dislikes: Betrayal, Greed, People who use their numbers in their favor, People lying to get close to him, and what makes him most furious is when people use him for their own benefits.

Likes: ANYONE that won't try to KILL him, People who see him for who he truly is, Kind hearted people with patience, Relaxing, quiet places.

Education: Home schooled, and self educated on security programs.

Hobbies: Judo, Exercising, Piano, Driving Around, Reading, Coding.

All of his Weapons and Armor were pre-made by Kayaba with the drawings that Dāku made when he was a child, with little extras we're added in to his equipment by Kayaba.

Sword Art Online Weaponry: 1. Greatsword( In similar design of Ludwig's Greatsword from Bloodborne, Kayaba's gift to him) 2. Shock Gauntlet(Able to paralyze players for at least 2 to 4 mins, if enough Punches were dealt to the enemy player) He also has a short sword behind his waist(Tailbone Short Sword from Dark Souls 3)

Armor: Wears full Dark cladded armor covering the body and head, The Pauldron is bit wider. The Helmet consists of a blue visor that almost looks like a wide V, two long metal rods on the left and right, and a scar on the left going down from the top of the visor to the cheek of the helmet.

Combat Skills: Armor Pierce, Fighting Spirit, Spirit Light, Blade Throwing, Darkness Blade, Parrying, Martial Arts, Back Rush,Spinning Shield, Meteor Fall, and Meteor Break.

Other Skills: Sneaking, First Aid, Trap Dismantling, Equipment Appraisal, Hiding, Searching, Fishing, Cooking, Musical Instrument, Silent Movement, Resource Refining, Medicine Mixing, Listening, Emergency Healing, Perception, and Battle Healing, carpentry, Metal armor repairing.

The way he fights: He mostly uses his great sword to fight against other players, usually he studies his opponents fighting skills so he can pinpoint the right moment to catch him/her off guard. If the player becomes a problem to him he would try to deal as much damage to the player, if enough damage is dealt, he would make them block his sword, and after the distraction he has made, he would drop his sword on top the player,and he goes for a martial arts skill to finish them off. He's very good in unarmed combat by using his fists, legs against the player to disarm them or even eliminate them, and uses his gauntlets as a shield to block, and parry against his attackers. If there's enough players that can surround him, he tries to kill them in stealth by silently grabbing one of them at a time and stabbing them in the head with his short sword hopefully eliminating them. If needed to get close to the player, he would let them hit him , and then when their weapons made contact, he would strike them at their weakest.

Background: During his childhood his parents we're more focused on developing SAO than him. He was mostly home schooled because his parents wanted to keep their son anonymous from the public so he can have his privacy, and walk freely without anyone questioning him about of the project of SAO. His father wanted him to take a martial arts class for his protection against anyone who wanted to pick a fight with him, and they will know what his son is capable of. At the age of 14, Dāku requested his parents that he wanted to leave home and be a man that he can be proud of, after a long discussion his parents finally gave in of letting Dāku live on his own after many request that he would like to live alone, explore what's outside the world without being clamped down in the house nothing to do instead study and play Dāku was packing up to leave, when Kayaba visited his room and told him that he was proud of what he's doing, and leaving home is another way to show how you mature these past 15 years, Dāku was happy because it was the first time he was acknowledge by his father, and so he left home to head onto his adventure to the world. Year 2020, 5 months later after leaving home. After a long day of reading, "How To Get a Job For Idiots" handed by his father as a farewell gift, now he is prepared to set out to find one, so he searched, and searched. Dāku gave up after 17 tries of applying to jobs that we're hiring, no one wanted to hire a 15 year old working at their place, because he was too young, he was furious that day, and decided to head home and try another area. When he was walking back to his apartment after a long day of searching for a job, he saw 3 thugs surrounding a bald African man, he thoughts were merely calling the police, but they would not arrive in time, and so he thought the next best thing to do is to put all his frustration from today onto the three thugs as punching bags, and so he joined the fray onto the strangers side, and helped him fight them off until the cops arrive to the scene. The African man was known as Andrew Gilbert Mills, he invited Dāku to his cafe called the Dicey Cafe. Dāku was very interested of the design of the place, and how it felt relaxing. When he saw a sign that they were hiring, his thoughts hinted in this. so he asked if he can work at the cafe. Andrew thought about it, and asked what he's good at, and so he explained that he was fast learner, good with computers, and playing the piano. The third skill that he said caught Andrews attention, and he asked him to play him some piano to test his skill, and that was the day when I got my first job by playing the piano for the customers on Friday through Sunday. In 2021 he received his driver licence.

 **Hi, there thank you for reading my first fanfiction, sorry for any grammar mistake I have made, still a bit new to this so any help to point out my misspelled words will be appreciated, and also criticism is also appreciated too. What I have right now is what I can think of at the moment, but the chapter will be coming very soon.**


	2. Prologue

**2012 - Flashback from 10 years ago, age 8**

" _Hey dad can we play something?" Dāku was looking at his father hoping he would relieve him of his boredom, he finished his lessons with his musician tutor._

 _Kayaba was currently sitting in his chair typing away in his computer, working on his little Sword Art Online project, Rinko his mother went onto a meeting, and won't be coming back until tomorrow._

 _Dāku poked him several times on his shoulder to see if he's even listening to him. Kayaba finally noticed after the eighth poked that Dāku had given him. Kayaba stopped typing on his keyboard, turned around to face his son, to see what he wanted. Dāku was now facing his father, he wanted to say something, but he can't get the words out his mouth cause father's metallic eyes looked so terrifying to him, it's like he's has no regards to his son or he wants to get over what I wanted to say._

 _None of us spoke, we just stared at each other, Brown to Metallic. The silence broke since Kayaba spoke first "So, Dāku what is it you want from me?" His voice was calm, and sounded like he'd cared, but when I look at his eyes it says otherwise. Before he was about to say something to him, he heard some sort of liquid drop near him, where it started drop all around him. Everything was melting, walls, floors, and even his father._

 _ **Dream Ended**_

 **Apartment Bedroom - Present Day November 6, 2022 Monday, Age 18**

He Fell out of his bed, and Dāku woke up, gave a little growl before sitting up from that dream of his. He was now rubbing his temple asking himself why can't he just have a peaceful dream without his childhood involved with it. He gave a big sigh before rubbing his hurt back due to his fall, he was now standing up to see if anything in his apartment fell.

He glanced around his apartment. His apartment room was big enough to house four people. In front of him was the kitchen with four cabinets, sink, fridge, Dishwasher, and kitchen utensils. His kitchen was basically next to the door. The living room consist of a counter table, a nineteen inch LED Tv on top the table, and it front of the TV was a leather couch with a chair beside it, there was also on bathroom on right of the kitchen.

To the left of him was a closet with two cabinets at the bottom of it, one of them was his socks, and the other was his underwear/ties. In his closet was only three kinds of clothing, one was his casual was grey long sleeve shirt with a dark blue autumn bomber jacket. His pants were dark grey selvedge jeans, consist with black work boots. He also wears sports glasses with silver lens, second was his work clothes consist with a white dress shirt with a black tie, and finally a black khaki pants with dress shoes that also goes along with his suit. Lastly was his suit only worn for special occasions, to attend parties or sorts.

"Alright everything looks ok so far. What time is it anyways?" He looked to his left of his bed where his Android was at, and turned on his phone to check the time. It is was 5:13 in the morning.

He facepalmed, rubbed his neck "Great… so I guess I will be going to work early again, and hopefully have that coffee Andrew been brewing lately to get rid of this memory of mine".

He slowly rose out of his bed, did little stretch to crack his bones. He was walking to his kitchen to make some breakfast until he saw an envelope on the floor of his door, he picked it up, and looked at the back to see the sender. It was no other than Yuuki Kyouko. He breathes in heavily, and toss the envelope onto his table.

"I thought I told her that, I will think about it in the future, I guess she persistant on my piano skills."

 **Flashback 3 months earlier at the Dicey Cafe**

 _Dāku was currently finishing up a song called_ _ **Let The River Flow In You,**_ _It was most demanded one when people are about to leave._

 _After playing the last key note on the piano people started clapping for my performance of today, I was currently was about to leave the Cafe, until someone came behind me, and gave me tap on the shoulder._

 _I turned around to see who it is, it was a Woman in her 40's wearing her business clothing, and I guess she wanted to talk about my performance._

 _The woman was named Yuuki Kyouko, after stating her name, She started ranting about helping me achieving more than working here at Dicey Cafe. Earning Fortune, and Fame._

 _Reluctantly I would agree to this, but she was kinda annoying me little bit, cause she talks me like i'm some sort of property to be shipped off to somewhere to make money for her._

 _I told her that I will think about it in the future, and she gave scowl for a split second before turning it into a smile. She handed her card and told me that if i changed my mind, I will call her, and that's how I met Yuuki Kyouko._

 **Flashback Ended**

Dāku rubbed his temple after remembering that awkward meeting with her, She was really not in my good side.*Stomach Growls* "Well no time dwell on that matter better start preparing breakfast."

After eating breakfast, he putted on his work clothes, took out his Android X to look at the time right now, and it was 5:46 A.M. He putted on his boots, left his apartment, and locked the door.

Dāku was heading to the parking lot where his car is located. A black 1966 Chevrolet Impala V8 that was given as a goodbye gift from his neighbor a year ago. His name was Kaiso Seajack, He was foreigner that lived here almost his entire life, and he knew his life was coming to an end, so he offered his car to me cause I didn't have one, for being a good neighbor, and helping him get on his feet. I gave sad smile remembering when he gave me the car, he passed away the next day due to cancer, and old age in his home.

Dāku was now driving through the roads of Taito Okachimachi to a certain parking lot that is partially close to Dicey Cafe. He was now looking at the road that leaded to his work. Hoping that his spot was not taken, when he spotted it he gave a relief sigh before turning in to park it.

Dāku finally parked his car, and walked to the Dicey Cafe door, and he looked up too see the sign, the same old two dices. This place will probably not change a bit, not with Andrew guarding that sign with his life. He *Sigh* and looked at the trash can, and lifted it up to pick up the key underneath it.

"I really don't want to know kind of diseases that the key has, but Andrew better have cleaned every single stain or he's gonna be getting a new trashcan" Dāku said while cleaning the key with his handkerchief for any sign of mold attack to it.

He was about to unlock the door until, he heard a familiar voice behind him…, "So, Dāku why you so early work, these past weeks?" It was Andrew Gilbert Millis my boss, and my only close friend almost to the point of family.

I simply responded with my usual stoic attitude, and said "Just some dreams that been bothering me lately, but it's none of your concern, so let's just get inside".

I was about to open the door, until Andrew said something that made my vein almost popped on my head, and even though he knew that it bothers me.

"Hey, Dāku wanna see what I got from that long line, just for you? It's called Sword art online." said Andrew in joking tone

My vein popped, so I said something that would anger him, about growing his hair back.

"Andrew, I think that hair cream for making your hair grow back is affecting your sense of being an adult. Should I buy another guide for _Growing your Hair Back_?".

Dāku turned around and gave him the stink eye for making that comment. Andrew now had an anger aura surrounding him, and by that I knew I just woke up a bear. Andrew responded to me by saying

"Do you want to take that back or do you want to throw down? Andrew got into his boxing stance.

"Is that a challenge Andrew?". I Responded by getting into my stance.

Before anyone of them could make a move to beat living crap each other. His wife Kathy came by and did the job of murdering them both with her broomstick, She was 2 years younger than Andrew, she had black hair, and purple eyes. Also she wore a white polo shirt with her signature brown skirt, and she was probably most nicest person that I have ever met except the times when she gets angry. She was pretty strong like Andrew at some extent, but not really she could still do the job of knocking us off our feets.

We both had big lumps on our heads, "Come on now, boys you both have a jobs to do, so get at it" she said in menacing voice. She was giving off a smile that had some killing intent.

We would about to say something, until she bought it out her broomstick again, we shivered at the sign of being hit by that again, so we decided to keep our mouth shut, and get on inside before we be sent to hell by her broomstick.

I swear she's like a Reaper when she has that broomstick with her. Kathy sneezed, and looked at me. "Did you say something" I quickly responded by shaking my head fast. Did I also forgot to say that, when we talk bad about her she sneezes and she instantly knows who insulted her.

We were finally inside the cafe, and it still had that same exact look for these past years. It had a compact layout with only four tables and a counter with several stools next to it. Several shelves filled with glass bottles can be seen behind the counter. The cafe also has a poster for 9up, as well as a map of the United States that contains the name of each state except Illinois. A jukebox is placed against one wall next to the piano, near an Uncle Sam poster. The cafe is a bright and colourful place that is both attractive and relaxing.

 ***Smack***

I was snapped out my trance, when a wet towel hit me in the face.

"Hey Dāku! Stop daydreaming, and start cleaning! The tables ain't gonna clean themselves" said Andrew with a smirk.

I grabbed the wet towel off my face, "You know this is probably the fifth time, you threw a wet towel at my face, and yes I will start cleaning your tables. Don't worry Andrew I will also keep you informed if i have ever discover any wigs on the floor that might fit you" Responded Dāku.

"Why you little…" Andrew's head was building up fumes after what I just said.

We started hearing a muffled laughter coming from the bathroom, It was Kathy coming out of the bathroom with a big grin on her face.

"Oh my hahahah Dāku that was probably the best one you have ever said to my Husband" Kathy wiped a tear of her eye, and trying to suppress her laughter.

"Lets just get to work before customers start coming in" Said Andrew with annoyed tone in his voice.

"Agreeable" I responded

After setting up the tables, cleaning it, checking the expirations on beverages, foods, and finally cleaning the piano that Andrew had for almost 8 years. The Yamaha Clavinova CLP-635 has been the prize entertainment for the cafe.

Many people enjoyed the songs that I play on the piano, and my personal favorite is Dream. It's about upcoming video game based around the story of an old Japanese man who is about to die... And will live his life, again. Even though I wasn't that interested into games, I was more fascinated into their music.

My thoughts were interrupted by Andrew holding freshly brewed coffee mug to my face. The smell of it was divine, it could smack you awake within seconds, and even make you feel at home anywhere.

I grabbed the handle of the mug, and thanked Andrew. When I was sipping the coffee letting my taste buds handle the rest, and then Andrew asked a serious question out of nowhere asking about what's my feeling towards my parents. I choked on the divine coffee that I was enjoying, I sighed.

"Why are you asking me that suddenly? I believe we talked about this 2 years ago" Responded Dāku while grabbing his handkerchief to clean his mouth.

Andrew took a glance at me, before resuming back to wiping the glass cups. He answered him while still cleaning the cups.

"The reason why asked about that, is because your 18, and more of an adult that I can imagine by experience, so I just wanna know what your opinions of them right now." said Andrew with a serious look.

Dāku took in deep breath responded to Andrew's question, and said

"I'm undecided on that matter Andrew, after all these years I don't want to think of them"

Andrew simply nodded, and was about to go back to cleaning the cups, until I said something that, "I haven't talked to them for almost 3 years Andrew… I'm not sure they even remember me because of that game they been developing all these years" in darker tone.

Andrew walked towards me, and gave me a pat a back, and apologized to me what he got for me, he thought it would give me the sense of having fun.

From how many years Andrew been with him, and count the holidays that he invited Dāku to his home for his wife to cook delicious meals for him these past years. He considered Dāku family to him and his wife agrees to it too. We may be in fights, but it's simply another way to talk, and possibly way to have fun even though he's not showing it, but Andrew can tell by heart.

"Andrew, Hello? Anyone there?" Dāku was now waving his hands over Andrew's face to see if he's even blinking, which he isn't. "Is he in his thinking pose again?" Kathy was now next to me, asking me that question.

"I guess so? I mean seen it a couple times he done this, but not this long…" Responded Dāku

"Kathy" said Dāku.

"Hmm?" Responded Kathy with questionable look.

"Do I have permission to smack your husband out his trance, and will you back me up that there was a bug his face?"

She simply gave me a thumbs up, and so I slapped him him really hard. It's like a lightning just struck in the cafe.

Andrew was now out his thinking bubble, was looking around until he laid his eyes on me pretty mad why I slapped him, I said I saw a bug.

"Gotta tell you Andrew, Your wife is also here to support my claim right here" He pointed right next to him.

"I don't see anyone there Dāku" said Andrew while glaring daggers at me.

I looked at the area where she was just standing while ago, but she wasn't even there it's like she just disappeared...

"Dāku, where is my wife that supported your claim? Or is it that you lied" Andrew said in the most frightening tone.

"Like I said she was there!" Dāku finally turned around, and started a intense stared down with him. They both hadn't moved until, a customer started coming in. In a fast motion Dāku and Andrew were in their respective places. Andrew at the counter preparing beverages, and Dāku passing out the menus onto the tables for customers to view.

"Hello sir would you like to try our famous cocktail called Strong Axe?".

"Yes, I would like that, thank you" said the man wearing a fedora.

Dāku walked towards Andrew, and gave him the order of what he wanted. After bringing the cocktail to the customer, Dāku walked towards Andrews to say something to him.

"We can settle our Quarrel later, we have another thing to attend too" told Dāku in a whisper.

"Glad we have the same idea" Responded Andrew with a grin.

 _ **Andrew's POV**_

Six hours has passed, and the Dicey Cafe was about to close early today. Due to fact that Andrew wanted to play the game that had just been released to the public with limited copies to the ten thousand that went and got it.

Even though Andrew himself been beta tester of that game, explained that the game looked amazing, explaining the skills, etc, but sadly for him, I really couldn't care less for that game.

I was finish putting the chairs up, I told Andrew that my job here is done, and I'll be heading home now. He looked at me seriously for some reason, and said that I should make amends with my parents, try to build up that family again.

"I will think about it, maybe, maybe not".

Andrew gave me a wave before I left the cafe. Unfortunately what I didn't know that Andrew secretly slipped in the game through one of my pockets when I was cleaning up.

Kathy came around the corner, and asked if he gave Dāku the game

"Yes, somehow" responded to her with a sad tone.

"I think he has a lot in his mind, when he gets back to his apartment". Said Kathy

He couldn't tell Dāku about meeting his father a couple months ago, when he received an invitation to become a beta tester. When he went to get the Nervegear, he met a man and woman wearing a white lab coat holding his Nervegear, it was Akihiko Kayaba the developer of Sword art Online, his wife Koujiro Rinko. "These must be Dāku parents" thought Andrew.

They were talking in his Kayaba's office about Dāku life, without them. So far Andrew said that he's been working almost everyday, barley agrees to take a break unless force too. Kayaba and Rinko wanted to give their son a Nervegear that they can show what they had been focused on for years, So they asked Andrew a favor to try to sneak in the game on Dāku when the game is released to the public, and he will handle the rest.

Andrew knew that if Dāku found out that his father was the one who sent that to him. Dāku would just destroy it instantly. If I told him that it was a gift from himself, he won't destroy it, but he would just put the game somewhere in his apartment where he can't see it.

The thought about Dāku changing is something worth witnessing, Andrew smiled, and told Kathy it was time to go home.

"I hope it works out Kayaba, better hope it does" said Andrew before closing the door.

 **Dāku POV**

Dāku was now currently walking up the stairs to his apartment, until he saw a large package at his door step. He was now thinking that Yuuki lady sent him something to convince him to accept her offer, He was angry in way that he should tossed that package into the trash chute, but he made sure to see it was actually her. He was now looking for the label that had the sender on it, and he found it, but not what he expected to find.

It was sent by his parents, He froze on the spot didn't know how to react, he didn't even contact them for almost three years, so why now? Was his question.

He was now in his apartment sitting down on his chair thinking what was in the box that his parents sent him. He stood up from his chair, Dāku was thinking that they sent an email or something to his phone, so he checked his right pocket where his phone was supposed to be at, but he found something else than his phone. It was Sword Art Online…

"I swear Andrew, when I come back to work tomorrow, we're gonna words, and you better have my phone" said in stoic tone.

Dāku put the game on his dining table, and will get back to it later, when he's done figuring out what it is that his parents sent him. He was getting too impatient so he lifted up the the cover of the box, and it revealed a streamlined helmet coated in dark blue. So, this what Andrew been talking about of late. I picked up the helmet, and turned it around to see if any notes or a message were attach.

So far I found nothing, I was now thinking that should I call home, it's been three years of late, I'm not even sure they still have the number. I picked up my home phone, and dialed my mother phone first, which she didn't pick up after two tries, and finally I tried my father's number, which I waited a minute until I heard a voice that I haven't heard for years.

"Dāku, it has been too long, how's it going" said Kayaba in his usual calm voice.

"Kayaba, much I love to catch up, can you explain why you sent me a Nervegear. I haven't asked for anything or even had a talk with you guys for three years".

"Dāku, listen we we're thinking that you needed to relax, From what we heard, you were going to work almost everyday, and every time you received a day off, you just go off somewhere to practice judo intensively or you're off to mountains exercising".

"Let me guess, Andrew was the one keeping tabs on me" Dāku was not surprised that much, because he's been asked by Andrew couple dozen times what he's gonna be doing on the weekends, and after work.

"Yes, Andrew's been helping us check on you since this year".

Dāku *Sighed* "I guess it can't be helped, so how long will this talk of convincing me to try your game?"

"Not too long, Dāku, Not too long at all" said in his persuasive tone

 **30 minutes later**

Dāku was currently trying wrapping his head around what he's been told by his father before he hanged up on him because he said that he had important matters to attend to in the game, and he will be contacting him in the game, when he's done.

"Why did I let him convince me to do this…" he was not liking where Kayaba was going with this.

He would love to not accept the offer that Kayaba had talked to him, but he remembered that Andrew wanted him to make amends with his parents, so he agreed that he will try the game, if he doesn't like it he can throw it away said Kayaba. The deal wasn't bad, but history of how the was game was the problem.

He was now getting a feeling that he's missing something important to say to his father, before he left. His thoughts came into action, and knew what he forgot to ask his father. He wanted to know his mother's whereabouts, he called her but she didn't answer, so he was wondering she has a new phone or something.

He facepalmed that he forgot the most important thing, he talked to his father but not his mother and he knows, he's gonna be getting a scolding from her that he didn't talk to her first.

"Great, now i'm gonna have an angry mother, calling me about why I didn't call her first" said in annoying tone.

His mind came into a stop, when he looked at the game that laid on the table, he was thinking of the choices of explaining Andrew, and tell him that he received the message, Or he would simply find him in the game, and hoping the pain in the game is similar in the real world because he's gonna be kicking Andrew in the groin, and hoping it will hurt him badly. When he finds him he will be having words with him for not telling him that his parents were keeping tabs by him.

"Well, than it seems like, I'll be playing my parents game, that made my life so lonesome, it better be worth my time". Said with annoyed tone

He started setting up the Nervegear helmet cables onto the power jack to power it up. It took several seconds until the helmet bars we're green. Dark took a deep breath before putting the helmet on.

"Alright, if I remember correctly he said that to activate it, you have to say Link Start, seems simple enough". He putted on the helmet, laid down onto his bed, and closed his eyes. He was prepared what was coming so he said the words to activate the Nervegear.

 _ **LINK START**_

 **And so the son Kayaba set onto the adventure of misery.**

 **I like to thank you viewers again for reading my first fanfic, I know things might be in certain areas that should not be there , I will try to improve to fix it better in the future. To be honest I don't like SAO I actually despise it by the amount of bs in it, so I decided upon myself to make a story that actually had some sort of sense through it. Anyone that has actually experience of story writing, and logic in sao mechanics is appreciated. Knight Of The Relevant Out!**


End file.
